


Strictly forbidden

by chicacaliente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Lust, Possibly Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Severus Snape fanfic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicacaliente/pseuds/chicacaliente
Summary: Emma Maddox is a sixth year transfer student, she is a year older than her peers. She's interested in the art of potion making and decided to transfer because her old school wasn't "advanced" enough in potions. However the new potions teacher is disliked and feared by most students, Emma feels intrigued. She develops feelings towards her Professor, even though she knows that there couldn't possibly be anything between them. Student/Teacher relationships are strictly forbidden.





	Strictly forbidden

It was November 12th and Emma arrived at her new school which was to be her home for the next two years. She was a year older than the other sixth year students. The sorting ceremony wasn’t held for her in the Great Hall since she was joining mid-semester.  
Emma was ordered at the headmasters office to be sorted into her house. She knew that was where she had to go. Trouble was, it was her first time at Hogwarts.  
She wandered through the halls, trying to find anyone to tell her where she can find Dumbledore, but there was no one in sight. 

She was now sitting on a bench in a dimly lit hallway with dark stone floors, hoping for someone to pass. She looked at the three doors that were in front of her. Her eyes shifted over the two Storage room signs, until they stopped at the “Potions” sign.  
She stood up and straightened her casual black dress, so it was less wrinkled. She walked over to the Potions Classroom door and knocked, then opened it. She looked inside and saw that a class was in session. “Shit” she thought.  
Emma looked at the professor sitting behind his desk. He had long black hair and almost a mean looking face, with very dark eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak, which made him look quite scary yet intriguing.  
She then glanced over at the students who were all staring at her. She spoke to the professor who was now looking straight at her with an arched brow.  
“Oh, I apologize for disturbing you but I need to find Dumbledore” she said to the professor.  
“And you are?” spoke the professor with his very soothing yet intimidating voice.  
“Emma, I’m the new transfer student from America” (though she spoke with a rather british-like accent). The professor stood and walked towards her, stopped midway and looked at his students “Carry on and try not to set anything on fire” he scolded at them.  
“Follow me,” he said, passing Emma in a quick stride. She felt a shiver going down her spine when he passed her so closely in the doorway.  
His walk was very swift. It was quite hard for her to keep up without awkwardly half running half walking. Neither of them spoke the whole way there.  
They stopped in front of an odd gargoyle statue. “Sherbet Lemon” said the professor.  
Emma stood back, lightly bumping the professor with her elbow, when a sudden movement from the gargoyle startled her. He remained quiet, looking at her figure from behind. The statue started moving, forming a staircase. The Professor stepped on and she followed.  
She stood one step below the teacher, but could smell a somewhat pleasant musky scent that came from the professors cape as he moved one step upwards. Interesting choice of cologne she thought.  
The staircase stopped moving. The professor opened the door and walked in. Emma following.

“Ah, there you are Miss Maddox,” said Dumbledore “looks like you already met your new potions teacher Professor Snape”  
“Yes, he was kind enough to escort me to your office,” she said with a kind smile.  
“Very kind of him indeed,” said he, looking toward the professor who was standing next to Emma not saying a word. “well let’s get you sorted into your house shall we” said Dumbledore with a smile. “Come along” he pointed at a bar-stool looking seat that was in the corner of the room. Emma took the hint and sat down. She looked at Professor Snape, who was following her movements with his eyes, and saw no emotion in his face.  
“I’m going to place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell us where you belong” said Dumbledore, breaking the silence and eye contact between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever showing anyone my work. I don't even know if people will read this. But if you are reading this and you have any opinions, negative or positive, then all feedback is welcome. Constructive criticisms is always good, right?  
> Anyway, if you have ANY REQUESTS feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
